Dinner Guests
by Were Shadic future predictor
Summary: Knightriss has an old friend who she hasn't seen in years coming over to the castle and is worried about what might happen with the defenders if one fight or anything bad happens can Knightriss find away to impress or will everything go down hill tumble and shatter?
1. the post office

Dinner guests

A/N sorry about not updatin my other fanfics I am still thinking about what will happen next I have got 2 ideas for every fanfic that is in progress and I have got a lot of exams soon :(

The defenders that live in a titanic castle called Splatalot were down at the post office just out side of the square, Kookaburra and Tinkor had to stay out side due to their wacky antics the last time they went into a post office it didn't end so well.

(Flash back 2 years 1 week and 2 days ago)

"RIGHT!" Knightriss's voice boomed, "We are all going to the post office to pick up some mail."

Standing up from a chair, Thorne walked up to the leader and whispered: "Um...Are you sure about taking..." The alchemist stopped, used his almost colourless eyes to point at the wacky duo.

"Thorne is right." Shaiden also whispered to Knightriss, "They are extremely hyperactive."

"Just give the whack a doodles a chance." Ballista huffed, not liking the ninja's comment.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Skabb asked beaming.

(At the post office)

Kook and Tink had destroyed the post office, when the defenders left in 20 minutes. Suddenly, two tall, large and muscle security guards named Ralf and Hal seized the inventor and bird by the trousers and shirt collars making them squirm.

"All right son where do ya both live?" Hal asked sternly trying to keep Tinkor still.

"We live in castle." Tink gulped.

"Where is this castle?" Ralf asked.

"On the other side of the square." Kook grunted.

"You are not defenders are you?" Ralf questioned.

"No." Tink and Kook said at the same time.

(30 min later)

Knightriss heard a knocking at the castles' door,every one panicked when Skabb looked out of the window and said there were security guards out side.

Confidently, coolly and calmly, The leader of the nasty nine opened the door and asked; "Can I help you chaps?"

"Yes Ma'am are these your kids?" Hal asked, shoving the wacky ones next to Knightriss.

"Sort of why what have Kook and Tinkor done?" Knightriss asked, sighing in misery, knowing it will be something terrible.

"Well...Green hair hid in several post bags and jumped out of them then lobbed slime balloons at the customers after that he put itching powder on the employees and some have broken out into rash finally he mixed up all the letters and scatted most of them on the floor." Ralf explained.

"And your cyborg buddy' has: used his robotic hand to shut off the power thus making the fusebox damage beyond repair furthermore, causing a fire causing all the mail we worked hard on getting to people on time is wasted so all I am saying is that the post office has been burnt down." Hal explained.

"On top of that you will be fined." Ralf said.

"ME?!" Knightriss asked shocked.

(A/N With Splat tokens 1 gold= 100, 1 sliver= 50 and 1 bronze =25)

"Yes you have to pay one hundred thousand gold Splat tokens for: the emotional damages, labour, paint and services

(A/N I got the cost thing from when an attacker broke the rung holder thing I didn't know how much was charged I am not good at math.)

Knightriss paid the fine when Hal and Ralf departed from the castle then Knightriss...Glared at the inventor and bird as she grabbed then by the ear.

"GILDAR, SKABB!" The leader yelled.

The barbarian and Viking darted into the room after Knightriss explained what had happened Gildar took Kook and Skabb took Tink for a long talk.

(End of flash back)

"Kook, Tinkor we are going back to the castle." Gildar called.

The duo dashed towards Gildar.

Five minutes later the defenders where back at the castle then went onto the prep room to see what the letter read.

"Tinkor would you like to open it?" Knightriss asked.

"Yea ,yea ,yea." Tink said, taking the letter and opening it.

"It says "Dear Knightriss, I know we have not seen each other for ten years it would be nice if we could have a dinner party with some of my best friends at your castle also, I want to get to know your co workers. I've heard interesting things about them in your last letter sorry it took so long for this letter I have been recruiting some people to be defenders I have got fourteen defenders. Anyway I'll be looking forward to see you in three days.

Yours kindly Ben Posh Jr."

"Oh no...We _must_ wear something formal , have an accepting appearance, act polity etc." The knight was worried.


	2. meeting and looking

Knightriss told her comrades to be prepared for a meeting in one hour and not to be late.

(1hour later)

Every defender walked into the prep room in a single file line then sat down, with pen and paper in hand.

"Right every defender we must impress my friend that means no brawling, screaming,ranting, boasting,spying,third person speech and most importantly practical jokes/ wacky antics!" Knightriss bellowed, glaring at her co workers.

"But Knightriss that hard." Tink moaned ," What you said is what we do everyday."

"Well boy you'll have to put up with it like it or not." Knightriss said sternly.

The little inventor pouted, folding his arms.

"And we must all have a bath to look more presentable." Knightriss added.

As soon as Kookaburra and Tinkor heard the word 'bath' the wacky duo shot out of the prep room like a bullet causing Skabb and Gildar to sigh, knowing this would be a difficult challenge. Knightriss looked at the vane Viking and brutal barbarian.

Skabb and Gildar left the room without saying a word.

"Right you look for Kookaburra, Skabb will find Tink." Skabb grunted.

"Stop speaking in the third person!" Gildar growled.

"Shut up Girl Viking." Skabb bellowed, Gildar was shaking with rage with what Skabb had just said.

"You better keep your moth shut and find Tink ASAP." The Viking hissed.

"FINE!" Skabb yelled at the top of his lungs then stormed off.

Gildar shook his head then went searching for Kookaburra it didn't take long though as Gildar saw a light green tuft of hair hidden between two statues of King Fred and Queen Matilda.

"Kookaburra come on out and we will have a good long talk about this." The Canadian Viking said firmly, grabbing the Aussie bird's hand.

(in Gildar's room)

"Kook, you need a bath when Ben gets here you know how much Knightriss wants to maintain a good friendship they haven't seen each other for ages." Gildar explained.

"But I don't like water mate!" Kook pouted, "It's evil."

"KOOKABURRA YOU BETTER TAKE A BATH YOUNG MAN!" Gildar scolded.

"I am not a man I am a bird." Kookaburra growled.

"DON'T YOU GROWL AT ME ALL KNIGHTRISS WANTS IS TO SHOW BEN SHE IS STILL A GOOD LEADER AND YOU ARE THROWING IT BACK!" The Viking continued.

Kookaburra stayed quite for one second then cried into a bawling mess, Gildar sighed, pulling his best mate into a love, brotherly, warming cuddle.

"Kook...I'm sorry I had to yell at you but you need to do what our leader tells us to do." Gildar said softly, comforting Kook.

"Y-y-y-yes s-s-s-sir s-s-s-sorry sir." Kook sniffled.

"Kook there is no need to address me as sir OK?" Gildar said.

The bird just nodded, hugging the Viking back.

"Do ya still wanna make me big and strong like you?" Kook asked

"Yes, yes I will." Gildar cooed

(Out side of the castle in the court-yard)

Skabb was covered in bite and scratch marks when ever he got near Tink, the inventor would try to keep him away this was...well a utter nightmare. When Skabb found Tink he tackled him to the ground but was careful, not wanting to hurt.

"Lemme go!" Tink growled, squirming.

"No, and stop squirming young cyborg or else." Skabb said in a stern manner.

"Tinky no wanna bath, bath and water evil." The inventor protested.

"No, Bath and water is good." The barbarian said, "We need to look presentable so we can phenomenally impress Ben Posh."

Tinkor scratched Skabb's left forearm causing Skabb to flick Tink's ear.

"OW!" Tink yelped.

"YOU KNOW NOT TO BITE OR SCRATCH YOUNG MAN YOU ARE NOT FIVE YOU ARE TWENTY FIVE!" Skabb scolded.

"So?!" The inventor muttered.

"SO IF YOU DON'T ACT YOUR AGE SKABB WILL HAVE NO OTHER OPTION." Skabb continued.

Tinkor began to bawl.

"S-s-s-s-skabb p-p-please Tinky i-i-i-is s-s-s-sorry."

Skabb started to rock Tink gently.

"Skabb is sorry about scolding you." The barbarian said.

"Tinky is sorry sir." The inventor hiccupped.

"Skabb is your brother you silly kid." Skabb cooed, rubbing Tink's hair and back.

"You still care for me?" Tink asked sniffling, hugging his best mate.

"I will always love you squirt." Skabb said.


	3. reasurence and observing

After Gildar had calmed Kook down and Skabb calmed Tink down they had lunch with the other defenders but Kook and Tink didn't eat.

"What's wrong sugar cubes?" Ballista asked.

"Not hungry." Kookaburra sighed.

"Same." Tink said.

"Are you feeling worried about meeting Ben?" Knightriss asked concerned.

"Yes." The Aussie Bird said.

The Canadian inventor just nodded his head.

Skabb and Gildar still felt awful for scolding their little brother so they asked Knightriss a question; "Um Knightriss can I take Kook to my room so we can have a talk?" Gildar asked.

"Can Skabb take Tink to Skabb's room for a talk?" The barbarian asked.

"Yes you both may and the rest of you I want to test you individually at different times." The knight said, before letting Gildar and Skabb taking their brother.

Feeling worried,Tink and Kookaburra looked at each other they still stood up from where they were sat.

When the quartet left Knightriss looked at the alchemist "Thorne my boy come with me into the training room."

"Why me first?!" The alchemist asked sulking.

"Be quite and just go to the training room young man." Knightriss commanded.

Thorne stormed to the training room ranting Shaiden felt embarrassed, she had a feeling that she would never find out why her brother is in a consent grump no defender knew why Thorne was always angry where ever he goes he: broods , sulks, grumbles, mutters, loathes and rants everyday according to Shaiden her big brother hasn't smiled in over eight years thus draining his blue sapphire eyes into a steel grey colour. Thorne blamed Kook and Tink for their wacky antics, Gildar for boasting too much and Skabb for shouting for the loss of his eye colour. However Thorne's eyes were grey before he met the defenders unless Thorne was mad at him male comrades for making the grey in his eyes last longer.

(In Gildar's room)

Gildar was comforting Kook by rubbing his back then asked him questions he had a hint of worry in his tone. "Kookaburra are you worried about Ben and his co workers?" Gildar asked.

Kookaburra nodded.

"Are you still upset about when I shouted at you?" Gildar asked.

Kookaburra nodded again.

"Are you worried about blowing it and Knightriss kicking you out?" Gildar asked.

Kookaburra nodded for a third time.

"Well I'll make sure you don't get kicked out, I'm sure Ben will like you and I am really sorry for shouting at you sometimes your big brother's temper can get the better." Gildar sighed.

Kookaburra wrapped his wings around him self he felt abit cold.

"Kook you OK?" The Viking asked worried.

"Cold." Kook said.

Gildar picked up a blanket from under his bed and wrapped it round Kookaburra carefully.

"Thanks." Kook said hugging Gildar.

"Your welcome." Gildar said ruffling kook's hair "Don't worry everything will be OK."

"Promise?" Kook asked.

"I promise." Gildar cooed.

(In Skabb's room)

Tinkor was clinging on to Skabb's shirt sniffling, Skabb was feeling worried as he looked into the inventors sparkling emerald green eyes.

"Tink I am sorry for shouting at you I know I apologized before but I feel really daft." Skabb said feeling remorse .

"Tink forgives." Tinkor hiccupped.

"I know you're worried about Ben, I'll make sure you'll be OK." Skabb cooed, handing the inventor a tissue.

"You promise S-s-skabb?" Tink asked cuddling Skabb.

"Skabb promises." Skabb said, hugging his little bro.

(In the training room)

Knightriss was observing Thorne to see how well-mannered he was the alchemist was doing all right but he didn't smile no matter how hard he tried no smile went on his face.

"Uhg I can't do it I give in." Thorne said in defeat.

The alchemist's comment took the knight aback she knew this was unlike Thorne ,it was highly uncharacteristic.

"Thorne it's not like you to give in my boy." Knightriss worried.

"Sorry Knightriss but I find nothing joyful." Thorne groaned crossly.

"So nothing makes you smile?" Knightriss questioned.

"Well apart from attackers getting splatted." Thorne said smirking

"Interesting." Knightriss muttered quietly so the alchemist couldn't hear


	4. Thorne, Hair and cliffhanger

"Thorne my boy get Crocness, Gildar and you sister please." The leader said in a kind tone.

"Roger that Knightriss I'll find them." Thorne muttered putting his hands in his trouser pockets, when he left the room, the alchemist sighed "Well Shaiden is gonna be hard to find."

Suddenly, Shaiden appeared out of nowhere, giving Thorne a fright.

"OY!" Thorne growled.

"Sorry Thorne, I was spying on you and Knightriss in the training room...the most interesting was you not smiling it wouldn't hurt to smile." The ninja said in a sassy way.

"Would too if I Throne, smiled even a tint bit ,would have no dignity left." Thorne huffed.

"Thorne, please just this once I've seen you smile...you had a very good smile I just wish I knew why your in a constant grump." Shaiden sighed hanging her head sadly.

Thorne sighed, pulling his sister into a lovingly cuddle "Well if I tell you promise not to tell any defender?" Thorne asked.

Shaiden nodded slowly.

"Well...It's just that I met this girl three years named Rebecca She had lovely long blond hair, sparkly green eyes and a cute smile we went out together. But then it all changed four months later another man managed to win her heart she dumped me...She was the love of my life." In the corner of the alchemist's eyes tears began to form, not wanting to carry on.

"It's OK Thorne, you still have me and the other defenders we will always love you as a family Bro you may find true love one day." Shaiden said, her heart went out for her big bother.

"I guess so well on the bright side something is better than nothing." Thorne sniffled, wiping away his unwanted tears from his pale face.

"Let's go find Gildar and Crocness." The alchemist's sister said.

The Splatalot siblings went upstairs when they got to Gildar's bedroom they could hear water running. That must mean that Gildar was washing his long gorgeous hair.

"Ugh you have got to be kidding me!" Thorne moaned.

Suddenly, they heard another voice "Thank you Gildar."

"Crocness wha-?" Thorne said confused.

Crocness exited the Vikings room when Thorne looked at her, his mouth went agape, only a few words exited his mouth. "Crocness your hair." The alchemist said in shock.

The swamp woman's brown hair that used to be frizzled messy and tangled with a tone of split end was now flowing just like Gildar's it looked every shiny so Crocness's hair reflected off the suns' rays.

"Yep looks great don't it?" Crocness asked.

"Oh my...Your hair looks amazing." Shaiden screamed, "It suits you."

"Thanks Shaiden." The swamp woman replied smiling.

The alchemist's mouth was still agape so Shaiden smirking, closed his mouth.

"Um...Knightriss wants to see you and Gildar as well as me." Shaiden chimed in.

After every defender got observed everyone got full marks for:posture appearance and manners but Kookaburra and Tinkor didn't do so well they played with their food slouched and burped loudly on purposes. Knightriss was worried about what Ben would think if he saw the wacky defenders like this, she needed a way to get the inventor and bird to act their proper age .

(Out side the castle)

Kookaburra and Tink felt upset they tried hard to behave but they failed miserably.

"We try Kook we did." Tink sniffled.

"I know mate but we're just being ourselves, no defender is accepting the fact is who we are, we have a unique personality that's what makes us...well us, sometimes we will meet people that find our personality odd with the way we act. However, we do try hard to blend/fit in." Kook explained in confidence.

"No defender perfect." Tinkor sighed.

"That's right little buddy, everyone makes errors but if it's small mistake like dropping a glass you can't yell and hurt someone it would make other people feel bamboozled. Or if someone gets bad grades they just need to ask for help or study more they may have not done well due to having a bad day, forgetting or not understanding." Kookaburra sighed, "We can't get everything right first go."

Suddenly, Gildar and Skabb walked up to the wacky duo.

"G-G-G-Gildar?" The Aussie bird stuttered.

"S-S-S-Skabb." The inventor stuttered as well.

The duo that often had fights had gave their respectful 'little brother' stern looks making Kook and Tink feel microscopic.

"Terry Tinkor Jr go to your room and stay there you and Skabb are gonna have a long chat." Skabb said in a stern tone.

"Kookaburra go to your room and we will have a nice long talk as well." Gildar said firmly.

Hearing their full names Kookaburra and Tinkor looked at each other then sprinted to their rooms closing the door behind them, sat on their beds, waiting apprehensively.


End file.
